


Showing off his moves!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman watches Sean during one of his Karate classes.......and had an Idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing off his moves!

Norman sit down cross legged on the floor, his back against one of the floor to ceiling mirrors that was in the room watching Sean with his last student……who was a good looking guy, that Norman was pretty sure he seen Sean watching on one of his MMA fights he loves to watch. Sean had lost his shirt, and his skin was glistening from sweat…..Norman always thought that Sean turned the heat up so he could end up taking his shirt off, Norman laughed at himself at that thought. Norman hardly ever got to watch Sean train, he was always busy with The Walking Dead or a new movie that he had coming out he had forgot how much he liked watching him….he was suddenly remembering how well he liked watching Sean, as Sean somehow ended up in the splits…Norman had to move and adjust himself.  The longer Norman watched, the more he was finding it hard to pay attention to anything but Sean, sweaty, muscles straining, hair all messy, grunting ……Sean. The moment Sean jumped and wrapped his legs around the other guy’s neck Norman was up and heading to the bathroom.

“Hey you okay in there Norm” Norman heard Sean ask.

“Better now” Norman answered as he shoved himself back into his briefs.

Norman came out of the stall kissing Sean, and washing his heads “ready to go home babe?” Norman asked.

“Yeah” Sean answered as they left bathroom.

“So did you enjoy watching me today” Sean smirked at him as they drove home.

“Hmmm…yeah it’s been awhile since I watched….got some new moves” Norman answered…feeling his cock twitch in his jeans just from the memory. “The jumping neck thing…that was new…. I have only seen strippers do that” Norman laughed.

“Strippers aint got nothing on me” Sean laughed.

Norman laughed, and rolled his eyes “No…..no they don’t.”

Norman made it a habit to go and watch Sean, almost every day Sean went to train Norman went with him to watch…..and Sean was right strippers didn’t have anything on him. Which was the reason Norman was where he was now at a store looking at a stripper pole. He had decided that he was going to put Sean’s cockiness to a test. The guys at the store had even told him they would come in and install it. Norman set up a day and time for them to come when he knew that Sean would be out of town…he was very excited for this ….he knew his man was way too cocky to not at least give him one show.

Norman had decided to put the pole in their bedroom……great place for it right, at the foot of the bed, Norman lay in the bed grinning at himself looking at the new addition to their bedroom….he couldn’t wait until Sean got home the next day.

Norman was still in bed when Sean got home, he was woken up by Sean jumping on him as he slept. “Wake up Lucy you got some splainin to do” Sean said in Norman’s ear.

Norman grinned as he opened his eyes looking up at Sean “You wish you looked as good as Ricky did” Norman laughed.

“Baby Ricky couldn’t hold a light to me” Sean laughed flopping down beside him “So um are you gonna explain the pole am I gonna get a show?” Sean smirked his hand finding its way to Norman’s crotch.

“Not you…..me” Norman groaned as Sean starts stroking him.

“Oh yeah” Sean asked kissing Norman’s neck.

“Yeah…figured since you think you are better than the strippers…you could show me.” Norman winked pulling Sean to him kissing him…moaning into the kiss as Sean moves his hand faster.

“What Norman you want me all dressed up in a G-string….hmmm…pair of heels while you watch me shake my ass to some song.

“Fuck Sean” Norman moaned.

“Answer me” Sean demands as his hand starts to slow.

“Yes…..God yes” Norman moans thrusting his cock up in Sean’s hand.

“If that’s what my baby wants” Sean grins stroking him faster kissing him as Norman cums all over his hand.

“Good morning babe” Sean smiles as he licks his hand clean.

“Fuck” Norman groans.

Sean lays back looking at the pole. “Will that thing even hold me?” Sean asked.

“It held the guy that I had here last night” Norman smirked.

“Who Ricky Ricardo?” Sean asked.

“Sounds about right….yeah it will hold you” Norman answers moving laying his head on Sean’s shoulder “ we can get rid of it if you want…Clark will take it …you know he would.”

“Hell no my baby’s getting a show” Sean says climbing out of bed, by the look on his face Norman could tell he was just as excited about the pole as he was.

Norman got out of the bed and followed Sean out of the bedroom, Sean was picking up the car keys. “Where you goin?” Norman asked as he stripped walking towards the bathroom.

“Gotta get stripper supplies” Sean grinned kissing him.

“Oh lord….okay but no glitter really don’t feel like explaining that to Ming the next time he’s here and that shit gets everywhere.” Norman tells him.

“No glitter ….check” Sean smiles and kisses him again before leaving the house.

Norman couldn’t tell if he was excited or nervous, he knew Sean and Sean would go all out. Norman got in the shower hurried and showered, got dressed and headed out the door, he had to be at the set today.

The whole day it was hard for him to concentrate and it didn’t help that every time he checked his phone Sean had sent him another picture of some sorta outfit he had found. “Dammit Sean your killing me” Norman texted him.

“What’s the matter you all hot and bothered” Sean texted back.

“I fuckin hate you” Norman texted him.

“Look what I found” Sean had sent a text, Norman looked at the picture it was some sorta “school” for strippers, that picture got him ….he needed to get home.

The rest of the day he was useless, he couldn’t concentrate on what he was doing, he messed up lines…he never done that, due to Sean and his damn pictures he didn’t have much they could use and would most likely need to reshoot the next day. Norman’s day was finally over and he was so happy he was flustered and so very horny it hurt. He texted Sean and asked him what he wanted for dinner, he laughed when Sean texted back “you”. Norman stopped and picked up some Chinese food, from a little place they had found it wasn’t as good as the little place in New York that they went to but it was good. He pulled up to the little house they had got after he got the role of Daryl, they loved it out here it was secluded and quiet, no neighbors which Sean took full advantage of ……fulfilling the outside sex fantasy he had.

Norman walked into the house, “Sean babe where are ya” Norman hollered through the house, sitting the food on the table.

“In the bedroom”

“Come eat I brought food home” Norman says as he got plates out of the cabinet.

“We can eat later…..come here” Sean answers.

Norman grinned he knew that he was in for it, he set the plates down on the table and put the food in the fridge and headed towards the bedroom. His jaw hits the floor when he sees Sean “holy shit babe” Norman gasped.

“Is this what you wanted?” Sean asked…..kinda wobbly in a pair of heels….that in the back of Normans mind he wandered where in the hell he found a pair of heels that fit him.

“Hell yes” Norman licked his lips his eyes glued to his man…..his Ninja standing in nothing but heels, a black lacey G-string, a garter belt, stocking and a black lacey nightie. Norman’s cock twitched in his jeans when Sean spins, and Norman sees the butt plug that Sean had put in to stretch himself.

“Sit down” Sean tells him nodding to the bed Norman tares his eyes form Sean looking towards the bed ….he smiles when he notices the stack of ones on the bed.

“What you think I was gonna do this for free….hell I used your card to buy all this” Sean smirked.

“Money well spent” Norman says with a grin.

“Go sit”

“Give me a second…..damn you are sexy as hell in that….fuck” Norman says walking closer to him, playing with the little bow that was on the panties he had on.

“Stop…..no touching” Sean says slapping Normans hand away from him “Sit down on the bed”

Norman kicks his shoes off, and sits down on the foot of the bed. Sean smirked as he stumbled to the radio turning it on. Norman laughed as the song started

“Dirty Rotten Filthy Stinkin

She’s my cherry pie”

“You like that song?” Sean purred as he slowly made his way to the pole…stumbling in the heels… “fuck it I’m taking the shoes off” Sean says kicking the shoes off.

“You need some practice in those….your ass looks real good and perky when you’re in heels” Norman laughed loving every minute of this.

Norman sits back and enjoys as Sean wraps his hand around the pole….ludely stroking the pole making Norman laugh, Norman almost loses it when Sean flips his hair out of his eyes. Sean would never admit it but Norman could tell he was nervous, as he walked around the pole.  Sean was actually moving to the music and Norman had no idea how long he was going to last from all the pictures Sean had sent him and just seeing Sean in the clothes he was about to bust. Sean leaned back against the pole looking at Norman ….the look in his eyes was enough for Norman to moan out lord as Sean untied the little nightie and tossing it at him….Norman was panting.

Sean smirks as he wraps himself on the pole spinning, his Ninja skills showing. Norman picked up the money and slipped in under the string of the panties, snapping the string his fingers gently running over the curve of Sean’s ass. Sean then climbs up on the pole, looking and smirking at Norman as the song changed.

“I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

Oh the sounds you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike anything

When you're loving me”

“Fuck” Norman moans watching Sean spin on the pole….he was much better then he thought he would be. Sean started laughing as Norman started throwing money at him. Norman sit back down on the bed his jeans rubbing against his hard cock, his eyes now locked on Sean’s cock, that was not being contained in the little bit of fabrics that made up the G-string. Sean moved around the pole, his legs wrapped around the pole.

“Fuck Sean” Norman moans as Sean does the splits as he slides down the pole.

“Fuck I’m gonna bust” Norman groans trying hard to keep his hands away from his cock which was getting even harder to do as Sean moves back up the pole…..licking the pole smirking at Norman.

Sean moves off the pole as the song changes:

“I'm looking for a partner

Someone who knows how to ride

Without even falling off”

Looking up at Norman as he crawls towards him, running his hands up Normans legs to the inside of his thighs, crawling up, shaking his ass at Norman, slowly sitting on his lap, working his hips grinding his ass on Normans cock.

“Damn Normy….you really are liking this huh” Sean moans turning so he was facing him pulling his shirt off of him. All Norman could do was moan as Sean turned back around, wiggling his ass, rubbing his ass on Normans cock, his hands on Normans knees as he pushes Normans legs further apart, grinding more on him,

“Damn babe…..shit don’t know if I can handle anymore” Norman moans his hands going to Sean’s ass, grabbing his ass squeezing. Sean leaned back his back flat against Norman’s broad chest, as he grinds on him…..Norman moans as he bites at Sean’s neck. Norman moves his hands from, the bed to Sean’s sides slowly moving his hands up Sean’s body, pinching his nipples, making Sean moan. Norman slowly slides his hands down Sean’s body to his hips as Sean throws his head back, Norman runs his fingers under the strings of the panties, down to the straps of the garter belt, unhooking them letting them fall.

“Fuck Seany…..you’re killing me” Norman moans running his hands to Sean’s cock rubbing him through the lacey panties. The song changes Norman eyes roll back as Sean starts moving to the music:

“I'm a dick thrower, her neck and her back hurting

Cut throater I'll have you like a brand new virgin

It's like when you get used of it then you start serving

Hop up on top and start jicky-jicky-jicky jerking

Slow down for me you moving too fast

My fingers keep slipping I'm trying to grip that ass”

Norman moves his hands to Sean’s hips, feeling like a teenager again, as he grips Sean’s hips as he busts his nut in his jeans with a grunt and a slew of fucks and Sean’s. “Damn babe….sorry” Norman says.

“Fuck that was sexy…..knowing I can make you cum in your jeans” Sean moans as he turns going to his knees, unbuttoning Normans jeans pulling them off of him. Norman hisses as Sean takes him in his hand stroking him, his ass shoved in the air. Norman moans, running his hands down Sean’s back, and over his ass, Norman jerks his hips as Sean takes him in his mouth. Sean sucks, and bobs his head, feeling Norman harden in his mouth…..moaning as Norman twists the plug, slowly pulling it halfway out before shoving it back into him, as Sean sucked his cock Norman fucks him with the plug…..loving the vibrations around his cock from Sean moaning.

“Fuck Sean I love you in these panties” Norman says running his finger underneath the string. “I wanna fuck you in them” Norman moans.

Sean pulls off of him “Then do it” Sean groans looking up at him. “Fuck get your ass up” Norman growls standing up pulling Sean with him, Norman turns Sean running his hands up his sides, kissing his shoulder,  then his neck, before pushing Sean on the bed. “I want you in the splits” Norman demands watching as Sean moves to the foot of the bed in the splits his long muscled legs that seemed to go on forever…Sean’s legs got his attention the first time they met back on the BDS set, Sean in those tight straight legged jeans made it hard for him to concentrate.

Norman moves so he was behind Sean, pushing Sean’s so he was lying flat on his stomach his ass on display. Norman strokes himself a few times loving that after all these years Sean could still get him as hard as a rock as fast as he could. Norman pulls the string aside lining up with Sean’s entrance, and slowly shoves in both men moan as he bottoms out.

Norman leans down pulling Sean up to him as he fucks into him. “Fuck babe….I fuckin love you” Norman moans in Sean’s ear. “Damn…..I love you……and your cock” Sean moans falling back to his stomach.

“So I love when you call unexpected

'cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

'cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)

You're always worth it (you're always worth it)

And you deserve it (and you deserve it)

The way you work it (the way you work it)

'cause girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)

Girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)”

Norman thrust into him, running his hands up Sean’s back “Fuck Norman…fuck babe” Sean moans gripping the sheets. “Move up the bed” Norman groans pulling out of Sean making him whine “Stop whining …you’ll get the cock back” Norman laughs. Sean shakes his head looking back at Norman. “Wanna ride me?” Norman ask slapping Sean’s ass.

“Fuck yeah” Sean moans as the next song starts, making Sean laugh…..Norman loved his laugh.

“Cause I saddle up my horse

And I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

'Cause the girls, they are so pretty

Riding up and down Broadway

On my old stud Leroy and the girls say

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy," everybody says

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy"

“Now I wish I had a cowboy hat” Sean laughed.

“Oh baby you don’t need a hat to ride me…..just hop on” Norman tells him grabbing his hips pulling him on top of him. Sean slides on Normans cock, “Holy shit that pole was such a great idea” Norman smirks grabbing Sean’s hips, Sean grinned as he started riding Norman faster. Norman plays with the little bow on the panties, gently running his finger along Sean’s cock, rubbing him through the lacy material. Sean moaning as he starts to move faster. Sean leans back, his hands on Normans legs, swiveling his hips moving his hips in small circles, rolling his hips. Norman watches his man roll his hips to the beat of the music.

“Fuck babe….come here” Norman growls pulling Sean down to him wrapping his arms around  him kissing him, his hands knotted in his hair, Sean had stopped moving, and was just kissing Norman. “Baby…how many pairs of these panties did you get?” Norman asks running his fingers under the strings. “A few” Sean grins.

“Good” Norman growls ripping the panties off of him, flipping them over so he was on top, running his hands up the back of Sean’s thighs bending Sean in half, Sean’s feet touching the headboard. The song changes making Norman smirks as the lyrics started

“Neighbors know my name

I bet the neighbors know my name

Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin',

Bet the neighbors know my name

They be stressin' while we sexin',

Bet the neighbors know my name

My name my name

I bet the neighbors know my name”

“Good thing we don’t have neighbor.” Norman growled as he starts fucking into Sean his hips snap hard against Sean’s ass “Fuck Norman” Sean moans wrapping his arms around his legs. Sean moaned, and screamed and begged as Norman fucked into him hard…harder than he had in a long time. “Fuck….oh shit Norman” Sean moaned trying to fist his cock Norman let him get a few strokes in before grabbing both his wrist pinning them to the bed.

After a few more hard thrusts it had Sean cumming, shooting his load all over his stomach some even landing on his cheek. “Fu….ck” Norman moans emptying himself in Sean. Norman lets go of Sean’s legs, gathering Sean’s cum from his stomach and his chest, moaning when Sean sucked his finger into his mouth.

“Son-of-a-bitch” Norman moaned moving pulling himself out of Sean laying beside him. “Yep definitely keeping the pole” Norman smiled laying back in the bed his arms behind his head.

“It was actually fun being on the pole….maybe I can get you on it” Sean smiled laying his head on Norman’s chest.

“Oh no that pole is for my little Ninja and my little Ninja only” Norman answered, running his fingers through Sean’s hair.


End file.
